What if?
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: AU twist of what happened between "Rescue Me" and "Birth, Death, Love, and Rice". "He could have sworn it was Diane wriggling her butt on one of the middle tables if it hadn't been for his knowledge that Diane would never agree to do such thing." Or would she? Chapter 4's up!
1. Fate or coinsidence?

**Oh well...I'm back. Sort of. As always, I apologize for not having enough time to write&amp;read more often. But I didn't wanna cheat you all for this one. Meanwhile I'm figuring out how to write the next chapters in "Had our paths crossed before" and "A married couple", I'll give you this twist of what happened between "Rescue me" and "Birth, Love, Death and Rice".  
****It' also a several chaptered story. But I have already written a couple of chapters for this one. So expect to publish new chapters daily (until I run out of them).  
****I hope you can all forgive me for being such a sucker and try to enjoy this.  
**

**Sidenote: IT'S TED DANSONS' BIRTHDAY TODAY! LET'S ALL WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY (in our minds...or)**

Only a few hours ago, he thought he would end up spending the rest of his days behind bars in some Italian jail just outside Florence. But that was when a local land owner decided to bail him out. Or as Sam found out; purchase him. His English was close to non-existing and therefore Sam tried to use some self-invented sign language while speaking. That seemed to make him more understandable and the land owner attempted the same feat as Sam. That way Sam came a bit closer to why the land owner had decided to purchase him. Apparently his ox had passed away or something. He wasn't completely sure. Strangely enough, Sam reminded him of it. The whole situation was awkward and weird and Sam tried to communicate his way to freedom. The land owner seemed to get it, since he released Sam in the middle of the city Genova, that luckily was provided with an airport.  
A part of him felt most like taking the next flight back to Boston and another part of him felt like staying and get his frustrations out before he returned home. Still, he had the urge to be in a bar. Not to drink necessarily. He knew that wouldn't do any good in the long run anyway. But perhaps she would come back to him again if he did start drinking? No. He didn't want to think about her. The thought of her only brought forth all the anger and bitterness. All he wanted was to be among people, who would understand him. People who dealt with problems of their own.  
He found himself walking on a sidewalk close to the coast. There were plenty of pubs ahead of him, he could pay a visit. He walked by the first ones, because they didn't seem to have that warm bar atmosphere, he so desired. He neared some of the more noisy pubs that were more appealing to younger generations than his. Nevertheless he gave them a glance as he passed. There were people same age as him- if not older- located in all the bars. So it wasn't like he wouldn't fit in all those places in terms of age. But personally, he would feel uncomfortable to be found in such places. He stumbled upon one pub which apparently offered women dancing on tables.  
Sam found himself gazing at one of the table dancers. He could have sworn it was Diane wriggling her butt on one of the middle tables if it hadn't been for his knowledge that Diane would never agree to do such thing. Still, he found himself laughing at the thought of Diane dancing on tables at the north-eastern coast of Italy. Or just…in general. That was possibly why he chose to visit **that** bar instead of any of the others. He took a seat a few feet away from her table and enjoyed the view of the woman from behind. He didn't know exactly why he found it amusing after all he had just been through.  
There was just something hilarious about it. He would never have found it funny if it wasn't because he knew it wasn't her, but just some random drunken woman who happened to look like her from behind. He hadn't even got the chance to see her face.

Was it illegal to have a laugh about something impossible? Probably not. The word he was looking for was 'pathetic'. While he was wasting his time there, watching table dancers and drunken people, she was probably enjoying her honeymoon and newfound marriage with Frasier. The rage inside welled up once again, and he wondered if it was such a good idea to stay in Italy after all, while she was still there… somewhere. He sighed, rose from the chair and was on his way out when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"More vodka and I'll do a lap dance!"

He turned around in surprise to see Diane looking down at all the horny, entertained Italian men.  
He was completely paralyzed and could only watch as men whistled, clapped and offered her their drinks. It wasn't until she prepared to come down from the table he was there to her rescue.

He had seen it coming. She would fall if he didn't hurry. So he did and came just in time to catch a drunken, nearly passed out Diane.

"Diane? Diane, look at me!" he yelled, as he pulled at her.

She mumbled some indistinct words, as he succeeded in getting her to the nearest comfortable chair.

"Someone! Bring her some water!" Sam yelled out in the room as he desperately tried to make eye contact with her.

Some of the men looked confused, not understanding a word of what Sam was saying and others just laughed, finding the situation funny. One of the younger men had understood what Sam had requested, and handed him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Sam nodded grateful.

He tried to pour it in her, but most of it ended up on her tight, red-flowered dress. Sam was so occupied with making some sort of contact with her that he didn't notice the young man still stood beside him, watching silently. Sam felt one's stare upon them and turned and tilted his head to find the guy standing beside.

"You know a place nearby where you can stay overnight?" Sam asked.

"There's an inn about 250 meters north from here," the man said.

Sam had no idea how many feet that was, but he trusted that it was relatively close.  
He took Diane up in his arms and prepared to leave for the hotel.

"Do you know if she brought any luggage?"

"I believe the brown suitcase over there is hers," the man said and pointed at it "do you need help carrying it?" he asked.

"You're willing to do that?"

"Of course. Then I can show you the inn."

Sam nodded and the young man exited. Sam followed close behind with Diane half asleep in his arms.


	2. Warmth

"I really appreciate this," Sam said, looking at the Italian.

They had been walking for a couple of minutes and it wouldn't be long before they reached the hotel.

"No problemo," he smiled "she looked like she could use a helping hand."

"That's for sure," Sam murmured and looked at Diane in a bit of worry.

"She's going to be alright. She just had too much to drink," the guy said.

"You know how much?"

"I didn't keep count."

Sam nodded.

"She's a light drinker, you know" he smiled. He didn't know why he smiled.

"Where do you know her from?"

"Long story. But back from the US. She uh- She waitressed in my bar."

"You're a bar owner?"

"Yeah, I got one called Cheers in Boston."

"Well, if I ever come to Boston, I'll make sure to pay it a visit," the guy smiled.

"You're always welcome," Sam smiled back.

"Well, I believe that's it," he said pointing at a big building.

They stopped outside.

"You can do on your own from here. I'm pretty certain they speak English in there."

"Thank you so much for helping," Sam said as he carefully- without dropping Diane- shook the guy's hand.

"You very welcome-"

"Sam. Sam Malone."

"Alberto Martinez," the guy said shaking hands with Sam one last time.

Alberto left with a smile and Sam was on his own with Diane.

He managed to get a room while holding on to Diane. He then carried her up to their room to begin with and he then went for the suitcase.

He carefully laid her on the king size bed and made sure that if she was going to vomit, there would be a bucket right beside the bed. When he returned with the suitcase, she made some more indistinct noises, but she was far from being conscious. He spent minutes staring at her, trying to decide what to do next. She looked uncomfortable in her dress, and he decided to look for some comfortable clothes in her suitcase.

He found one of her less fancy nighties and picked it up. He then went to unzip her dress and pull it off. It took some time, because even though it needed strength to be pulled off, he had to be careful at the same time. At last it was off, and he could pull her in the loose nighty. When she was dressed for the night, he wondered what he should do. He hadn't brought any extra clothes to Italy. He had worn the same for a couple of days, and though he had taken one earlier at the land owner's place, he really felt like taking a shower, hoping that would fresh him up. He made sure she was comfortable in the bed before he entered the bathroom.

When he came out again, she had changed lying position, and he quickly went to turn her around so she wouldn't be able to be choked in her own vomit.  
He decided it would be alright for him just to wear underpants. It wasn't like she would tell him to put on more clothes in her condition. Besides, it was hot like heck in there. Even though that was the case, she appeared to be freezing. He sat down in the bed and threw his legs up. He then gathered the large duvet and covered her with it. She was still white as a blanket and he felt the need to pull her close and warm her up with his own body heat. Soon enough the warmth from the duvet and him started to show on her face. Her cheeks were turning red.  
Her head was resting on his chest, and his pounding heart moved it up and down, up and down.

He couldn't remember the last time he had held her so close besides the night she took off to Europe. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. It was such a nice feeling to have her so close again. Only occupied with breathing and holding her close, he was finally allowed- or had the time- to wonder, what had happened.  
What the heck was she doing in a bar dancing on tables? Where was Frasier? How did the wedding go? Was she even a married woman?!  
This, he checked by searching both her hands. No wedding ring.  
She hadn't married Frasier after all. Maybe the guys were right. She did in fact want him to come and stop the wedding. But why the heck did she change the location then!? He had no logical chance to know where to find her. Something must have gone wrong. Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was Frasier who changed the location. Maybe he had been on to her. But if that was the case, why would he still be willing to marry her if it was against her wish? Was he that blinded by his affection toward her? His love for her?  
Sam couldn't blame him if that was the case. No matter what the reason behind all of this was, he was so thrilled that she hadn't married Frasier…  
That he had found her…That she was here with him now. He hadn't felt this relieved and happy in a long time.

He had no idea how he should approach the upcoming day. How would she react when she wakes up beside him? Will she be thrilled? Surprised? Horrified? He had no idea. The only thing he knew was that there must've been a reason behind it all. Why else would she even be thinking of going wild on a table in front of strangers? He had to know why. That was important.  
But most importantly; her safety. She was safe. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her in any way. Including himself.

She made one of her noises, and he turned to look at her eyes, which were still closed.  
She started mumbling, and he wondered if she was waking up or talking in her sleep.  
She kept mumbling the same indistinct word. He listened patiently, trying to make out what she was saying. At last he got it.

"Sam."  
_**  
TBC**_


	3. Talking in her drunken sleep

**Hi again! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Apparently there was an error in this chapter when I posted it yesterday (thanks for telling me Paloma)  
I hope it works this time! I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to include this episode in the story or not, but you know "what the heck?"  
You can always tell if it's too sappy or something. Then I'll just jump to the next chapter.  
But here you go!**

He froze for a second and then got all excited. Nevertheless he kept his mouth shut at first.  
But she kept repeating his name.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…where are you?"

"I'm right here, right here," he said, taking her hand. He couldn't help himself.

"Why didn't you come?" she whispered.

"I did."

"No, you didn't. You stayed in Boston."

"I came, but you weren't exactly where I thought you'd be."

"I changed location."

"_You_ did? Why?"

"I called you at the…bar... hoping you wouldn't pick up…hoping you were on a plane."

"I was on a plane. I couldn't have answered your call, Diane. No matter how much I wanted to."

"I heard your voice."

"That's impossible. I left shortly after you called and told me about Frasier's proposal."

"But I called the morning after…you said…you said…Hi, this is Sam Malone and I…I hung up."

"No, you must've heard it wrong. I didn't pick it up, Diane. I was long gone by then. Probably already in Italy."

"But I heard you…I heard you."

He knew she wasn't fully awake and clearly still intoxicated, probably talking nonsense.  
But then something hit him.

"_Hi, this is Sam Malone."_

It was his answering machine, wasn't it? It was his answering machine that had taken her call.

"Oh geez," he whispered and squeezed her hand.

"You didn't come," she repeatedly whispered.

"I did," he sighed "You just thought I didn't."

"I miss you, Sam…Come and get me. I wanna go home."

He let her fall into a deep sleep in his arms. He silently watched her while holding her hand.  
The bitterness inside him wouldn't go away and he kept getting the feeling that destiny didn't see them together. The worst part about it was he usually didn't believe in such things as destiny. Perhaps it was God then. He didn't know, and he wouldn't go further into the matter. But the thought stayed in his mind. Something didn't want the two of them together.  
But if that was true then why did he stumble upon her in a bar so far away from Florence? Was that just a coincidence? Or was faith playing games with them?

He didn't feel like sleeping. He wanted to watch over her, make sure no one would come and take her away from him again. He couldn't let that happen.  
She was there now, beside him. That was where she belonged. He didn't know what the rest of their lives involved, but as long as she was by his side and vice versa, everything would be alright. He believed now. He was willing to fight for it.  
He fell asleep with that thought on his mind.


	4. He found her

**So guys! This is the last chapter I've written for now! I can tell you, it's a loooong one.  
When I find the time to continue it, I will. But I gotta remember that I also have other fics to update. I have another chapter for "Had our paths crossed before" and one for "Things you didn't know" coming up soon! And after that I'll take a serious look at "A married couple".  
Ok?  
Now, I hope you enjoy this one. Diane's joining as sober soooo…**

She woke up to a wave of pain. Her head ached like crazy, her stomach was crying for food, her mouth desired water, and her messy mind needed more rest.

Where was she? She could feel ones breathing on the top of her head and a hand holding hers tightly.  
_Oh please_, she thought. _Don't say I-_  
She feared the worst. It would very likely be stranger beside her. A stranger she had spent the night with. A stranger she had-  
What a mess she was! She remembered absolutely nothing from the night before. She went through her mind, but she only got flashes. She believed she had gone to a bar. That was the only thing she could come up with. Everything else was one dark, empty gap.  
She found herself in a troublesome situation. She feared who she would find beside her if she opened her eyes. But she was also curious. Was that weird?  
She was lying very close to him, and every breath he took, she heard loud and clear. His breathing was quite calm and somehow...soothing. It seemed familiar…as if she had heard it before.

She felt her heart racing as she opened her eyes in a slow pace. What would she do once she found out who it was? The first thing that hit her eyes was a hairy, chest. One she had definitely seen before. She then carefully tilted her head to get a look at the person's face.

The second she laid eyes on his face, she gasped, and found herself covering her mouth with her free hand so she wouldn't wake him up.

"Sam?" she whispered.

It couldn't be. There was no way- How was he-? How did he even-?  
She tried to convince herself, she was dreaming, that he could under no circumstances be there in reality…  
But the hand upon hers told her otherwise.  
She felt. And what she felt was _him. _Tears started to well up, and she found it extremely difficult to remain quiet.  
She just wanted to burst out in happiness. He had found her! He had come for her? Why? Why now? Did he decide to leave after all? Didn't he make it in time? Of course he didn't. She knew that already. When she called him, they were only a few hours away from the planned wedding ceremony. But how did he-? How did he find her? Why couldn't she remember anything from last night?

She found the answer to that by smelling her breath. It was horrible. No questioning there; she had been drinking. A lot!

She had seen him in her dream last night. They were talking. About why he didn't come. But he repeatedly told her he had come. Had he? He clearly had, but- when did he arrive? Did he in fact make it in time?  
Of course she wouldn't know. She and Frasier hadn't exactly stuck to the plan about wedding in Florence. Or just...wedding at all.

She analyzed his body from top to bottom as if she hadn't seen it in years. Well…She hadn't seen it in months anyway, so…

He was wearing nothing but his underpants. Not unusual though.  
He had covered her with the double-duvet, and had nothing left to cover himself. He felt warm though. His right hand upon hers had been there for a long time. Both of their hands were all sweaty from being so tied up, but she didn't mind. The thought of him holding her hand all night through, made a tear drop from her cheek down on his chest.

The teardrop startled him and he opened his eyes in a millisecond. He woke up to her gaze, smile and welling eyes.

The first thing he did was to dry her tears away, squeeze her hand and look her in the eyes.

"'No' as in 'no, I think you should say no'. 'Yes' as in 'yes, I think you should say something else'," he said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Sam!"

She started to cry for real, as she pressed herself against him, throwing her arms around his body.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she sobbed.

"Don't be. It was my fault as much as it was yours."

"I didn't know you were coming. When I called and you picked up-"

"I didn't pick up. My new answering machine did."

She looked at him in despair.

"You mean- you didn't- you were on your way-"

"I was on my way to Florence to stop the wedding."

"Oh dear," she whispered.

She felt just awful after getting to know that information.

"But how did you end up here? How did you-"

"Long story short; I jumped over the fence in Florence, since they wouldn't let me in and thereafter got arrested for a short time before I was purchased by a local land owner who happened to let me go here in Genova. I then took a stroll down the coast, where there happened to be a lot of bars and you mysteriously happened to be dancing on tables in one of them. Assisted by a young fellow in the bar I got us here."

She couldn't believe her ears. Dancing on tables? Had she sunk that low?  
She shook her head in disbelieve.

"It's okay," he said calmly, putting a hand on her bare shoulder.

"How could I- How on earth would I ever sell myself like that!?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You had some rough days. But tell me…how did you get here?"

"To be frank; I don't have a single clue. Except, I do believe some young Italians picked me up on the road, but I'm far from sure. I don't remember anything from last night besides entering that bar."

She tilted her head and looked at him.

"What did you think?"

"About what?"

"About me dancing on tables in the middle of the night?"

"You did a nice job there until you lost balance and fell down from the table and into my arms."

She padded him.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't know what I thought. I was surprised for sure. But the only thing I had on my mind was to get you out of there."

"Did we talk?"

"No, I caught you when you were trying to get down from the table. You were pretty close to passing out."

"Oh god…"

"How are you now?"

"Besides embarrassed by my acts yesterday for what may an eternity?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Awful," she smiled, embarrassed "but I'll be fine. I'm so glad you found me."

"So am I."

"Do they have water here?"

"I'll get you some. How about breakfast."

"Please," she smiled.

He smiled back, pulled his sweater and pants on and left.

He returned with his hands full. He carried a tray that had two dishes of scrambled eggs, bread and two glasses of water on it.

"I hope this is alright," he said and put the tray on the bed in front of her.

"It's perfect."

"They don't usually allow people to eat in their rooms, but after watching you last night, they made an exception."

Once again embarrassed, she looked down on her lap.

"Here, eat some," he said pushing the tray towards her.

"I just brushed my teeth. I should probably-"

"You should eat."

She smiled.

"Then let's eat."

They both picked up a fork and started eating.  
Most of the breakfast went on quietly, but constant looks were exchanged.  
Diane put her fork down and caught Sam's full attention.

"You're already done?" he frowned, chewing his bread.

"I can't believe you actually came for me. After the way I left you behind."

His look stiffened, he stopped chewing and swallowed instead.

"Well I- couldn't let you make that kind of mistake, marrying Frasier."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Both, I guess."

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"I think you know why," he answered.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, folding her hands.

"What do want me to do to- assure you?"

She pushed the tray that separated them away.

"Why don't you show me?" she asked mildly.

Both leaned closer until their noses touched.

"Wait," he whispered, putting a hand on her cheek.

"What?" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"I haven't- brushed my teeth," he said with closed eyes.

She smirked just before she softly pressed her lips against his. He could butterflies in his stomach go nuts.

Each time the kiss broke the least, one of them hurried to place their lips on the other ones' again.  
The kiss lasted for precious minutes. At last, she placed her right hand on his chest, which broke off the kiss.  
Both gazed at one another with regarding eyes. She felt his heart pounding behind her palm.

"I knew you cared," she whispered, looking at him with blurred eyes.

"How couldn't I?" he said, running a hand through her hair "You belong with me."

"Yes," she whispered throaty "And I have all along."


End file.
